


The Trap

by Venstar



Series: 2017 DRABBLES FOR LDWS [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Demon, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, So hard, Wingfic, angel - Freeform, so haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Demons keep the wings of angels that they kill as a prize.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> these drabbles are so hard. i'm not a short worded writer so i struggle so hard with each of these. thank you for your patience.

A voice spoke from the gloom surrounding the angel trap. “To have caught an angel after so long, it’s been ages.” 

Q stood defiantly, glaring, or at least, he thought he was glaring. “I’m new.”

“I can smell that. The stink of angel hasn’t sunk in yet, your wings smell fresh.”

“A small comfort, to know that I don’t offend your olfactory system. I hadn’t thought demons to be so delicate in nature.” Q spread his wings, testing the bounds of the angel trap.

“You won’t be able to escape.”

Q sighed, “There’s always a way out. It just depends on what form it takes. Ow.” The tip of Q’s wing hit the barrier. “Ow.” 

“You’re a strange angel.”

“Thank you.”

“I don’t mean that as a compliment.”

“I didn’t take it as such.” Q walked to where he thought the edge of the trap was, studying it. “Hmmmm.” He looked over his shoulder, the demon, wrapped in all black, came around to study him. The demon's eyes burned blue, his hair bright, like a fading star. Q let out a little sigh. “You’re beautiful.”

“I must be dreaming.” 

“Dreams, are subconscious wishes.”

The demon knelt down in front of Q, his movements full of dark promises. “A dream, a wish, you called me beautiful.”

Q’s eyes rolled, as his words were repeated. “You’re more angelic looking than I am. Perhaps introductions are due?”

“James.” The demon reached through the trap and lightly touched a wingtip.

“Q.” He allowed the contact and considered James’s hand. “Take my wings, kill me, if that’s your desire, if it brings you some form of happiness, but if you only want them for selfish reasons, I’ll fight you to the death for them.” 

“Perhaps I desire a different fight.” 

“You’re a strange demon.”


End file.
